supahs_tar_design_challengefandomcom-20200213-history
Supah's TAR Design Challenge Wiki
supah's TAR Design Challenge is an installment of the reality television game show, The Amazing Race, which is based on the original American version of the show. The series features eleven teams of two who are in a pre-existing personal relationship, and follow the various challenges that they undertake as they race around the world to win US$1,000,000. Production 'Development and filming' Filming began on 24 October 2013 at the Shark Valley Observatory in the Everglades National Park. Contestants faced a gruelling 25-day race course which took them to 6 continents, 10 countries, more than 20 cities and overall covering a lengthy 40,000 miles (66,000 kilometres). Racers who lasted the distance would find themselves travelling to exotic locales such as Cambodia and Mozambique, and for the first time in Amazing Race history, Slovenia. Notably, teams also made stops at world-famous lakes such as Lake Titicaca, Lake Tanganyika and Lake Bled. 'Cast' The cast includes twin brothers of Greek heritage, veterinarians and real estate agents. Renowned Vegas magician Murray SawChuck participated in the race with his wife and former magic assistant, Chloe. Two musical duos were also contestants on the race - dating musicians Mykel Heidemann and Rachel Woodall who form the musical duo 'Heart of the Fox' and YouTube sensations Erin 'Rin' Paula and Roxanne 'Rox' Ilano who were formerly known as 'Rin on the Rox', but are now solo singers. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. *A blue > indicates that the team chose to use the Imprison; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which an Imprison was available but was not used. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. All trips are sponsored by Travelocity. *'Leg 1' – The Express Pass - an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing up until Leg 8. *'Leg 9' (Midpoint) - $5,000 for each team member *'Leg 9' (Pit Stop) - A 2013 Ford Kuga for each team member *'Leg 10' - A trip for two to Queenstown, New Zealand *'Leg 11' - US$1,000,000 Race Summary 'Leg 1 (United States → Bolivia)' *Everglades National Park, Florida, United States (Shark Valley Observatory) (Starting Line) * Miami (Miami International Airport) to La Paz, Bolivia (El Alto International Airport) *La Paz (Parque Adelia Zamudio) *La Paz (Plaza Murillo) *La Paz (Mercado de las Brujas) *Mallasa (Valle de la Luna) 'Leg 4 (Peru → Australia)' * Cusco (Alejandro Velasco Astete International Airport) to Sydney, New South Wales, Australia (Sydney Airport) * Sydney (International railway station) to Brooklyn (Hawkesbury River railway station) * Brooklyn (Brooklyn Wharf) to Patonga (Patonga Wharf) *Salamander Bay (Toboggan Hill Park) *Fullerton Cove (Stockton Beach - MV Sygna) 'Leg 8 (Mozambique → Tanzania)' * Nampula (Nampula Airport) to Kigoma, Tanzania (Kigoma Airport) *Kibirizi (Kibirizi Beach Fish Market) 'Leg 9 (Tanzania → Croatia → Slovenia)' * Kigoma (Kigoma Train Station) to Dar es Salaam (Central Railway Station) * Dar es Salaam (Julius Nyerere International Airport) to Zagreb, Croatia (Zagreb Airport) *Zagreb (Maksimir Tennis Centre) *Zagreb (Bundek Park) *Zagreb (King Tomislav Square) * Zagreb (Zagreb Central Station) to Ljubljana, Slovenia (Ljubljana railway station) *Divača (Skrateljnova Hisa Museum) *Ljubljana (Ljubljana Puppet Theatre) *Ljubljana (Prešeren Square - Prešeren Monument) *Bled (Bled Castle) In this Leg's first Roadblock, one team member had to play against a professional sportsman in a Croatian form of bowls known as boćanje. They had to search the sporting facility for the marked boćanje courts and roll a small metal ball along the ground to hit a red and yellow ball 5 metres away. The team member and the sporting professional would take turns attempting to hit the ball, but if the sportsman hit it first, the red and yellow ball would be moved back 1 metre further away and the game would restart. If the team member hit the red and yellow ball first, the sporting coach would give them their next clue. The first Detour of the Leg was a choice between Rotation and Creation. In Rotation, teams had to search the park for a playground where they would repair a traditional medieval carousel known as a ringišpil. Using the provided 4 baskets, 50 metres of rope and a knife, teams had to attach the baskets to the carousel structure. If the carousel had been repaired for safety, they had to convince four children in the park to ride the carousel. If they could spin the carousel for 10 rotations without any mechanical failures, they would receive their next clue. if there was a problem, they would have to fix it and start the 10 rotations again. In Creation, teams had to find a marked stall in the park and paint different patterns on 20 eggs, a Croatian Easter tradition called Pisanica. If the decorater was satisfied with the egg art, teams would receive their next clue. In this Leg's second Detour, teams had to choose between Horse Around or Underground. In Horse Around, teams had to drive to the Lipica Stud Farm in Lipica and find the marked stables, where they would choose a horse to clean and groom. After scrubbing down the chosen horse at the wash sheds, teams had to dry it off before saddling and bridling properly to receive the next clue. In Underground, teams had to drive themselves to the Vilenica Cave in Lokev and descend on foot into the cave and find the source of the Divje Babe, which teams had to figure out that the Divje Babe was an anicent Slovenian flute. Once they found the fairy in the cave playing the flute, she would give them their next clue. In the Leg's second Roadblock, one team member had to enter the puppet theatre and watch a two minute puppet dance show. When it finished, they had to go backstage where 30 acotrs were dressed up as life-size puppets, but only five of them were dressed up exactly like one of the puppets in the performance. If they identified someone who was dressed up like one of the puppets in the show, the puppet master would give them their next clue. If they got it wrong, they would have to watch the puppet show before their next attempt at identifying. Additional tasks *After completing the second Roadblock, travelling on foot, teams had to obtain three numbers along the Ljubljanica River which would give them a combination from which they would be able to find their next clue. To find the three numbers, teams had to count - the number of sluice gates that link Cukrarna and Vraz Square (3); three times the number of dragons guarding Dragon Bridge (12); and the number of padlocks on Butchers Bridge that have a red and yellow sticker on them (1800). With the help of locals, teams would figure out that the combination (3-12-1800) was the birthdate of Slovenian poet France Prešeren, and they had to find a location corresponding to him. This would lead them to figure out that they were looking for the Prešeren Monument. *At the Prešeren Monument, teams received a scroll which had France Prešeren's poem A Farewell to My Youth written on it, and had to figure out the two bold words in the poem, bled and castles, would give them the location of the next Pit Stop - Bled Castle. 'Leg 10 (Slovenia → France)' * Ljubljana (Ljubljana Jože Pučnik Airport) to Paris, France (Charles de Gaulle Airport) *Paris (Eiffel Tower) *Paris (Esplanade du Trocadéro) *Paris (Four Seasons Hotel George V Paris) *Giverny (Claude Monet's Garden) 'Leg 11 (France → United States)' * Paris (Charles de Gaulle Airport) to Houston, Texas, United States (George Bush Intercontinental Airport) *Houston (Hermann Park - Statue of Sam Houston) *La Porte (San Jacinto Monument) *Houston (Sonny Carter Training Facility) *Houston (Bayou Bend Gardens) Category:Browse